


Artwork for 'A Voice Too Loud' by mansikka

by MichelleMisfit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit
Summary: Alec is feeling insecure, and Magnus does all he can to reassure him.





	Artwork for 'A Voice Too Loud' by mansikka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Voice Too Loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452658) by [mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka). 



> If you haven't read this, please go and read it. 
> 
> This story packs such an emotional punch in such a neat little package, it's unbelievable. I sobbed my way through this in the bath on Friday and couldn't stop thinking about drawing something for it, and mansikka kindly agreed to let me have a go at it. So here you are. 
> 
> Go read A Voice Too Loud. Have a cathartic cry. Then read everything else mansikka has written.

“I love you,” Alec blurts out, because that’s the first, most important truth he can tell him.

“I know you do,” Magnus agrees, not moving an inch, not even doing anything to inject further warmth to his smile, “as you know I love you,”

“I do,” Alec agrees, aching to reach out for him. There’s only a foot between them, so why does it feel like a chasm is forming, some sharp cliff face of unbreachable differences between them, that Alec has yet to find a way to cross.  

“So—”

“It’s just been a long day,” Alec smiles, feeling that mask slot into place, even his voice that self-reproachful tone he’s perfected for when he doesn’t want to talk, “I don’t wanna take it out on you, Magnus. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come,”

“Alex—”

“I’ll see you at home,” he says, beginning to turn from him, “though I’m pretty tired. Think I’ll just go to bed,” and before Magnus can say another word, Alec has spun on his heel, already pacing away from him.

 

 

 


End file.
